secretavisfandomcom-20200214-history
Tel’Tapendar (the Thieves)
Chaotic Evil. Criminals, bandits, organized crime. Rank 1: Er Vinyar (An Apprentice) Prerequisite: Renown 3 or higher with this guild You can use an action to target a creature or object to appraise them. If you appraise a creature, you know the creature type, senses, vulnerabilities, damage resistances, and damage immunities of that creature. If you appraise an object, you know the physical properties of that object (i.e. material) as well as whether or not that object is magical. You can only appraise one creature or object at a time. You can use this feature a number of times equal to your Charisma modifier + 1 (minimum 1) per long rest. Starting at your second level, you can use your Bonus Action to take the Dash, Disengage, or Hide action. You gain proficiency in DEX Saving Throws. Rank 2: Er Pilu (A Bandit) Prerequisite: Rank 1 and renown 10 or higher with this guild If you appraise a creature, you also know the creatures' current hit points and armor class. When you appraise an object, you now know the value of the object in gold pieces as well as any magical abilities or curses the object has. You can gain proficiency in either Insight or Investigation. You can use the bonus action granted by your Cunning Action to make a Dexterity (Sleight of Hand) check, use your thieves' tools to disarm a trap or open a lock, or take the Use an Object action. Rank 3: Er Tapa (A Thief) Prerequisite: Rank 2 and renown 25 or higher with this guild While appraising a creature, you know the target's original form if the target creature takes on a different form (i.e transformed by magic or the Druid’s Wild Shape feature). After appraising an object, you may add double your proficiency bonus to skill checks made to discover secrets, disarm traps, or pick locks on the object. You have advantage on a Dexterity (Stealth) check if you move no more than half your speed on the same turn. Rank 4: Er Heratapa (A Master Thief) Prerequisite: Rank 3 and renown 50 or higher with this guild If you have appraised a creature or object during your turn, you gain 20 feet of Truesight until the start of your next turn. Your proficiency bonus is doubled for DEX Saving Throws. You have become very skilled at stealing items, no matter what kind of traps try to prevent you from getting to them. If you are within 30 feet of an object that you can see, you can use an action to magically teleport it to your hand. The object that you teleport can only have a maximum weight of 10 pounds and cannot be held by a creature. Once you use this feature, you cannot use it again until your take a short or long rest. Special Role: Tel'Aran En’Tapa (The King of Thieves) Prerequisite: Rank 3 and renown 50 or higher with this guild, Chaotic Evil Alignment, and You earn enough to support an aristocratic lifestyle. Category:Guilds Category:Secret guilds